One Piece 2nd Generation: Trouble in Paradise Part 24
Rhea made her way to the far end of the dungeon. She came upon a blue haired woman with a body full of scars. "Hello.." Rhea waved and the young woman looked up. "Hi.. My name is Shadowhawk Rhea. What's your name?" "My name? Why do you care?" She looked down. "You're just another one of Leone's grunts.." Rhea kneeled down to the young woman. "Miss. I promise you that I'm not one of his cronies." Rhea brushed her hair back and looked up to the woman. "I'm here to boost your will to live. I'm here to let you know your suffering will be over soon." "Yukihara." She stated coldly. "That's my name." "Yukihara.. That's a pretty name." Rhea stood up and looked down to the girl. "Thank you for telling me.. And I'll make sure my brother sets you free." Yukihara smiled faintly. "Somehow.... I believe you." Ashlynn turned the corner. "Rhea, it's time to get going..." Ashlynn's eyes widened. "Yukihara?!" Yukihara looked up to Ashlynn. "Who are you? Rhea? Is she a friend?" "It's me. Ashlynn!" "Ashlynn?" Yukihara tilted her head. Ashlynn exhaled. "Ashakun." "ASHAKUN?!!!" Yukihara exhaled. "But you're so young!! Younger than me!!" "I'm regretting letting all you kids give me a nickname. As for my age problem... Blame Faust. It's his fault." Ashlynn walked up to Yukihara and observed the scars along her body. "Who did this to you?!" "Leone.. He did this.. Because I refused to marry him." Rhea's face turned to disgust. "Wow... This guy is a douche." - Kent roundhouse kicked Mako around the throne room. Mako stood up from the rubble and kept charging at Kent. "Must eat!!" He yelled, dodging an attack from Kent and struck a punch into his gut, forcing him back. Kent stood up tall and laughed a little. "You mean to tell me that's all you got? Well I got four words for you. Come get this work!" Kent egged on Mako as he charged like a wild animal. Kent crouched down as Mako was over him, and shot up a high kick, knocking him into the air. As he came back down, Kent did a rising butterfly kick into a double fisted smash into the floor. Sinbad clapped and nodded. "Nice!" He exclaimed dodging Leone's multiple attacks. Sinbad turned around to face Leone, and jetted his palm into Leone's body. "I call this attack... Eternal Sin!!!" A gush of power blew through Leone's body, loud cracks of bones were heard and blood came hurdling out of his mouth. Leone yelped in pain before digging his claws into Sinbad's wrists. "Go to hell!!!" He yelled, flipping Sinbad around and kicking him through the walls. Leone took a knee and tried to catch his breath. "Dammit... I'm in way over my head.." Leone stood back up. "No matter. I can still win this." Leone's body reverted back to normal as he took a deep breath. "I'm done with this..." His muscles expanded, fur grew along his body and fangs grew from his mouth. "Hybrid Mode." Leone let out a deafening roar that was heard all around the island. Sinbad got up out of the rubble and laughed. "Looks like I got my hands full." Kent laughed as he swung Mako around. "Wow! I wanna fight him!" He threw Mako into Sinbad who caught him before contact. "Let's switch opponents!" Sinbad growled. "Huh? Whatcha say? I was too busy trying not to rip this guys head off." Mako gulped. Kent stood before Leone and started stretching. "Make this interesting please." Leone snarled. "I'm gonna kill you." "You wouldn't be the first to try. I bet you won't be the last." Kent flipped and got in an uneven stance. "I'm gonna tell you five words... You don't want this work." Leone got down on all fours and started to circle Kent. "Prepare to die." Leone lunged for Kent, and tried to sink his fangs into his shoulder, but couldn't bite through. "Ha! I'm Made of metal!" Kent shot his fist into Leone's jaw. "Gia Gia no Sky Rocket!!" Kent's fist shot off his arm and sent Leone into the sky. A new hand formed on Kent's arm, replacing the one that just left. Leone fell from the sky, and slashed his claws into Kent's body. "Wild Fang!!" Leone spun around violently, slashing Kent's body up and ending it with a powerful chomp onto his shoulder. Kent howled in pain and kept shooting his knee into Leone's body. Leone's grip loosened and Kent broke free. "You're weak!" Leone transformed into a full lion and growled as he circled Kent. Kent stood still, watching Leone pass by. "I'll say it again... You don't want this work." Kent stomped the ground, breaking the floor underneath him. He fell through the hole. "Sentinel." His voice trailed as he flew up through the floor, slamming into Leone and jetting past the ceiling. Kent looked around. "Why is the sky red?" "Don't take your eyes off of me!" Leone smashed Kent's wings and sent them flying haywire through the jungle. Leone jumped off of Kent and rolled to his feet. Kent detached himself away from the wings and landed on his feet. "Whoa! That was fun." Kent turned to Leone and before he got ready he was slashed across his chest. Kent fell backwards as Leone mauled his body. "GEAR EXPLOSION!!!" A massive force blew Leone off of Kent, who shot up and brushed himself off. "Now I'm mad." A blast of energy shot Kent in his back, blowing him into a tree. "Ugh!!" Red tilted his head. "Kent. Leone." Red glared over to Leone as he reverted back to normal. "What the hell are you doing here Red? You're supposed to be burning this shithole to the ground." Leone growled. "Oh pish posh. The island will burn whether I do it or not. Besides Silver is doing what he can." Red laughed a bit. "Oh poor Gear Lord, your lackey will be massacred soon." Kent rubbed his back. "Jericho? No you have it backwards. Jericho would destroy Silver." Kent crouched down and punched his hands into the ground, pulling up a large slab of rock. "Gia Gia no Ogama!" Kent hurled the rock and charged forward, changing his fist into scythes. Leone dodged the attack while Red let it hit him. Leone extended his claws and matched Kent's scythes, cutting everything around them. Red reformed and unsheathed the sword. Kent glanced past Leone and rolled on his back, shooting him into the sky and charging towards Red. "You stole Jericho's sword!!!" Kent stopped and ducked down avoiding Red's slash. "Sit down!!!" Red ordered. "This is mine now. MINE!!!" Red's eyes turned dark red. "LETS GO GEAR LORD!!!" Red smashed Kent away and Leone landed over Kent and started to bite into his body. Red laughed maniacally as he slowly got closer. Kent punched Leone in the nose. "Gia Gia no Burudoza!!" Kent's arms merged into a giant bulldozer as he charged through Leone and Red rowing over everything in the way. Kent's bulldozer dispersed as he split his hands apart. He spun around and sent slices through the entire forest. Red reformed and held out his hands. "Waru Waru Wave Volley!!" Red sent out a volley of red energy blast, devastating the area. Leone dodged the attacks as he charged for Kent. "WILD FANG!!!" Leone slashed around, as Kent dodged his slashes but was blasted by Red. "HAHAHAHAHA!!!" Leone laughed maniacally, as he sunk his teeth into Kent's leg. Kent used his free leg to kick away Leone. "Gia Gia no Mini Gun!!" His arms merged together into a twin turbine Gatling gun, unleashing a large amount of bullets that buffeted into both Red and Leone. Kent jumped around the forest and battered Red with a combo of Haki infused punches. "Gia Gia no JAKKUHANMA!!!" Kent's fist coated themselves in a thick layer of metal as he pummeled Red into the ground before Leone kicked him down into the dirt. Leone kicked Kent around and stomped him into the tree. "Go to hell!!" Leone ordered, forcing Kent through a few trees. Kent struggled to all fours. "Well I never intended to use this... But.. Gia Gia no.. GOREMU!!" Kent slammed his hands down as his body grew larger and towered over the trees as a robotic Titan. "RERRAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!" Kent roared and creaked. Leone eyes widened. "What the hell is that?!!" Red laughed. "Oh I remember that.." He closed his eyes. "Leone.. I can't go any longer... And you have no chance of winning against that without me." Red opened his hand and a large ball of reddish black energy. "Give him hell.." Red tossed the ball to Leone and it was absorbed into him. Leone's body went into shock. His eyes started to turn black and he grew larger. Black energy coated his entire body forming into a giant lion man the same size of Kent's golem. "RRRRAAAAAAAAAWWWWRRRR!!"His roar was deafening, shaking the entire island. - Jericho looked up as he and Silver clashed. "Dammit Kent! That's two islands in a row!!" Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:Trouble In Paradise Arc Category:Stories Category:Chapters